rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance Marshall
General Name: Lance Marshall Nicknames: Boss Man Age: 22 D.O.B: September the 3rd Race: American Gender: Male Blood Type: A+ Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'4 Weight: 196 lbs Hair: Black Eyes: Skin: Olive Body type: Athletic Lance is a tall young American man who stands at 6’4 and weighs 196 lbs. He’s a 22 year old with unkempt black hair, olive-skin, and occasionally a short goatee. Because he works at a casino, Lance frequently wears his work clothes or a semi-casual outfit. He’s usually seen wearing two gold earrings in each ear and a necklace around his neck. He also has a number of tattoos around his body and wears two watches on him at all times on his right arm. Personality Lance is a man that does what’s needed to make moolah. Being a heir to a chain of casinos, Lance was introduced to the world of deals and business since he was a youngun due to his father being the CEO of a worldwide casino chain. He sarcastic and indifferent and only really cares about what he has to do other than everyone else. He can be a bit of a greedy man and always has his eyes on the prize whether it be money, women, weapons, and etc. Even though he has a shady background, Lance is an honest man who will whatever it takes to protect his business and his partners. His two closest business partners being Brad and Mitchell as they have helped him repeatedly in the past with protecting his business. Lance is the type of guy that'll always hold up his end of the deal. He hates being cheated and double-crossed, anyone who has ever screwed him over will pay the price with their lives or someone they love. He doesn't like to play dirty like that but he will if he has to... Likes * Making money * Spending money * Making deals with others * Taking risks and making gambles Dislikes * Someone who can't hold up their end of the deal * Cheaters * Law Enforcement * Getting innocents involved Personality Weaknesses Lance can be recklessly impulsive, paranoid, and dangerously obsessive in situations where he feels that he is at a huge disadvantage. It disrupts his level-headed thinking and causes him to make bad decisions because he’s under so much pressure. History Progress Powers and Abilities Fullbring "Game & Watch" Game & Watch are two watches (an analog and a digital) that he always wears, the analog is a old watch that was a gift from his grandmother and his analog was one he stole from a thug when he was younger. These watches are the source for his chance based ability and Lance has very little control over their draws. When activated, a hologram of a slot machine that's draws are voiced out by an excited, cliche anime female voice. This ability allows Lance to randomly summon weapons numbered 1-10, the rule of this technique is that Lance must use the weapon for one turn before switching. He can only use ‘10’ in a situation where he knows he might die if he doesn’t use it otherwise. 1: Spiked Brass Knuckles 2: Dagger 3: Semi-automatic pistol 4: Longsword 5: Shotgun 6: Nodachi 7: Sickle and chain 8: Twin Uzis 9: Twin Hookswords 10: Arm-mounted Explosive Projectile Launcher This is a sealing ability that allows Lance to seal both his and his opponents SE/REI based abilities for the next 5 turns (note: If he uses "WEAPON SLOTS!" prior to this, he can still use the selected weapon but can't conjure until the Bust! limit is up Lance's most powerful ability. When using his bare hands or a close range weapon, Lance takes a deep breath and musters a great deal of focus and strength then releasing it as a kinetic ripple when he hits something. This force ripple is powerful and can do near fatal damage if the opponent's status is nearing a critical point, the ripple even more damaging to the body’s pressure points due to sensitivity. The ripple has the ability to break many bones in the body and damage a number of organs (the most damage is done if the opponent's HAN is -4 to his HAK, anything that goes further than -4 can be fatal if the opponent has taken enough damage). If the opponent blocks the strike with a weapon, then that opponent's weapon will be broken for the remainder of the fight. If the opponent's HAN is +3 to his HAK, then the most damage they will suffer is a number of minor lacerations across the front of their body (if he hits the front that is). Scale: '-5 to -7 HAN to his HAK': Attack will most likely completely cripple the opponent if not a fatal blow '-3 to -4 HAN to his HAK': Attack will most likely cripple most of the opponent/cause extensive damage to bones and even organ damage '-2 HAN to his HAK': Attack will most likely break a number of bones '-1 HAN to his HAK': Will cause a number of minor fractures and heavy bruising at beast 0 HAN to his HAK: Heavy damage is caused, opponent should be stunned from the blow for a bit +1 HAN to his HAK: Damage still heavy but opponent can recover more quickly than above +2 HAN to his HAK: Force ripple of the punch does moderate damage +3 HAN to his HAK: Force ripple of the punch does lighter damage +4 HAN to his HAK: The force ripple of the punch is ineffective Manipulations: Using his own bio-electricity (with the help of other sources of electricity), Lance is able to use that electricity to electrocute and stun his opponents. This ability is much more powerful if his hand is in contact with the victim. This ability allows Lance to use his Reiryoku to harden objects to the point where they make excellent weapons, he is also able to launch the hardened object at his opponent with an accelerated speed at his leisure). This manipulation allows Lance to combine the forces of wind and gravity and fire a concussive blast from the palm of his hand to send his opponent or large objects (like a car) flying through the air. This ability is mainly used to build distance to give him time for his next move or to make an escape. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes Lance is an approachable guy and he'll sometimes approach others, but he's a bit of both an asshole and a smartass. It's not that he does this purposely but because he's jaded by the people he works with, he sometimes forgets to turn on his filter. You can expect an insult from him in some point of the conversation. OC Relationships Trivia Lance's main face claim is Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Rper: Marth OCs: Levialle, Aiku, Victoria, and Lance Skype: KingMarth7 Reddit: /u/xBleachKill3rx Timezone: Midwest U.S., Chicago RP Details: * I do NOT reply to one-liners * I'm very lenient in my missions and don't care how they go, just as long as the given OCs actions are reasonable, the RPer is smart about how they RP, and everyone has fun with the formation of a story * I prefer not to receive half-assed replies * In RP fights I use soft stats, NOT hard * If you're in a thread with me, I'd prefer that you don't flake after one or two replies (a good way to get me to never RP with you again) * If you have a question, please shoot me a message on Skype or send me a Reddit PM Gallery ichFrkj9M2bQ4.jpg Trafalgar.Law.600.1799158.jpg Trafalgar.Law.full.1825224.jpg jjba__jotaro_kujo_by_cogdis-d5cp81t.jpg LanceMarshall.jpg Lance_v2.PNG 3d7faf540973cdc545e69fe1d7fa3e4c-d5aqjfw.jpg Lance's Random Weapon Selection from his "WEAPON SLOTS!!!" Ability BlbZU9Qr0z3bWmw.jpg|The Knuckles 304910.jpg|The Dagger P270B_Diablo_Combat_Block.png|The Pistol 44_Kirigaya_Kazuto_Kirito_black_Elucidator_Cosplay_sword__39969.1409521222.1000.675.jpg|The Longsword bea6cdcb6ca6a425ce77138872591288.jpg|The Shotgun trafalgarlaw_nodachi_by_skybullet-d64ctt9.jpg|The Nodachi KGNG3.png|The Sickle and Chain SB4.jpg|One of the Twin Uzis sword_hook_sharpened_silver_vert.jpg|The Hookswords Category:Fullbringer